


Close My Eyes

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it hurts to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 100-word drabble for a challenge/

The physical attraction was genuine. I could smell it on her. I could feel it when I slipped a finger into the elastic band of her sensible cotton knickers and it came away wet from the proof that she really did _want_ this. 

With me.

Of course, I gave her everything she wanted. Pinned her down and licked her out until she was incoherent, let her ride me as she clawed at my shoulders, fucked her standing up and pressed into a wall. 

At her command, always violent enough to know she didn’t love me.

Still, I pretended she did.


End file.
